


Two Queens and A Crown

by immortalbibitch



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anne and Catherine are the only ones with lines, Anne-centric, Araleyn, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, also my first published character x character thing, and katherine/kathryn is called kat, aralyn - Freeform, catherine is called catalina, everyone else is just there for plot, parr is cathy, tw: mentions of death by beheading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbibitch/pseuds/immortalbibitch
Summary: Everyone is born with a tattoo to symbolise their soulmate, but not all soulmates are mutual and reincarnation can be a bitch.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Two Queens and A Crown

**Author's Note:**

> I published this on Tumblr as well (immortal-bi-bitch) but it wouldn't show up in the tags, hopefully, it will work here though!

Anne had always known she was meant for greatness. She was clever, beautiful in her own right and her family had always been an ambitious, prominent one and if that was not a wonderful start for a young woman in the 16th century, well, she always had her soulmark. 

She did not need to look twice at the tattoo, placed just above her heart, to know that was the shape of a crown and neither did her father. 

Since she got her mark, he had favoured her over her older sister, Mary, who only had a sword and a shield. While it was assumed that she was bonded to a knight of some sort, a knight was no king.

George still took precedence, as the only son he was bound to, but Anne got to take lessons in things only princesses got to learn otherwise and when Thomas Boleyn got the chance to send one of his daughters to Austria to study under Lady Margaret, Anne was the obvious choice.

Later on, she would get sent to France to partake in Queen Mary’s court, and later Queen Claude’s. 

She learnt much at court, especially as she watched the french king, Francis, make her sister one of his mistresses. It had been unexpected, Anne had always thought that she would be more likely to be the mistress of a king. On the other hand, maybe not, as she would never be satisfied with being no more than a mistress.

And so Anne watched, she watched and she learnt about the inner workings of court life as she saw her fellow ladies-in-waiting scheme and spy for the other nobles. 

It had bothered Anne at first, the constant fear that everyone might turn on her any second, and yet she settled with the thought rather quickly in comparison to her sister, who had yet to even realise that the conspiracies existed.

When the situation between England and France became tense, Anne and Mary were sent back to England to join the court as ladies-in-waiting to the queen.

Mary was quick to catch the king’s eye, but almost equally as quick in losing it. Anne remembered the confusion in her poor sister’s eyes as the king abandoned her without obvious reason.

Her own soulmark was the reason for her decision to try what Mary had failed with. Well, that and her father’s incessant pressure on her to capture the eye of the king. 

It wasn’t like it was hard. He was tired of his wife and Anne was new and exotic. A couple of smouldering looks sent his way and he had been like putty in her hands. At least for a while.

She hadn’t expected that he would be so quick to throw her away, he was her soulmate! He had created The Church of England for her! And yet, Jane Seymour had been so much better a wife than she had ever been.

Anne had figured that she would never be able to live up to Catalina’s reputation as queen, but being remembered as no more than a temptress, the second wife of Henry VIII, that stung a little. Especially after all the effort she had put into being a good queen, to change things for women in England. And yet, Jane was the one Henry “truly loved”.

Actually, to say that it stung a little was an understatement, but Anne probably deserved that. She had, after all, been rather horrible in her first life, but she was aiming to correct that now.

She had spent the first months trying to make it up to Catalina. She did it silently, of course, since Anne Boleyn was too proud to just come out and apologise for something like that, especially not to Catalina de Aragón herself.

Catalina seemed to understand what Anne was trying to do, as she one day decided not to take a seat at the opposite end of the sofa for movie night, but rather settled in beside Cathy, making Jane the only thing between herself and Anne. It had been the greatest day of Anne’s life.

After that came the day Catalina smiled at her.

She had seen Catalina smile before, she wasn’t blind, but it had never been aimed at her before.

Their eyes had met over the dinner table after Jane had made another ridiculous pun that made the others sigh in annoyance and Catalina had smiled at Anne before she went back to her food as if nothing had happened.

Anne’s inability to function properly for the rest of the meal was most inconvenient, and she blamed the wine Jane had decided to serve with the dinner that night.

After a while, the other queens had picked up on the lack of animosity between Anne and Catalina, all of them noting how the first two queens seemed to have developed a silent, unspoken friendship. This was also why it was decided that They would share dressing rooms during the show, allowing Kat and Anna to share one while Jane and Cathy could share theirs. A perfect solution for the happy couples, while Anne got the chance to build up the budding friendship between herself and Catalina.

Sadly, Catalina did not seem to appreciate the change of dressing rooms quite as much as the other queens did. She would always get changed before leaving and would hurry away from Anne once the show was over, only so that she could change at home instead.

Anne had asked Jane though, and apparently, Catalina had done the same thing even then. Either that or she would wait for Jane to be done before she herself would change.

“Can you unzip me?” Anne asked one day, turning her back against Catalina hopefully.

Catalina, who was just about to pick up her bag and leave, let her eyes dart between Anne and the door a couple of times before she seemingly made a decision and took a step towards Anne.

She struggled with the zipper a little, “What have you done? How does a zipper get stuck like this?”

Anne shrugged noncommittally, “I don’t know, it just happened.”

Catalina pulled lightly at the fabric in an attempt to even it out a bit, “Of course you don’t.”

Normally, Anne would be offended, but there was something light and amused in Catalina’s voice that kept her from shooting an insult back. Instead, she smiled at Catalina over her shoulder, “You could get changed in here if you’d like. I won’t judge you or something if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

Freezing, Catalina rushed to defend herself, “I am not afraid!”

Anne slipped out of Catalina’s grip with a sigh, “I didn’t mean it in a bad way. It’s just, well, Jane says you wouldn’t get changed when the two of you shared either and if it’s because you’re uncomfortable or something I won’t force you but just...” she sighed, forcing herself not to take a step towards Catalina and possibly scaring her, “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me.”

Catalina avoided Anne’s gaze carefully, “I’m not, I’m just worried that-”

“Worried that what?” Anne prompted, suppressing the worry that she would accidentally scare Catalina off permanently if she went on.

“It doesn’t matter.” Catalina’s voice left no room for arguments, yet Anne felt like if she let it go now, they would never be able to move past this.

“Whatever it is, I doubt that it will change how I look at you. After all, you’ve seen my scar, and nothing can look worse than that,” Anne joked, “Try explaining that to someone who doesn’t know about my past.”

Catalina’s hands went up to her neck, something she had started doing whenever Anne or Kat mentioned their beheadings around her. 

They stared at each other for a moment, a suffocating silence filling the room and Anne was just about to say something when-

“Promise me that nothing will change between us after this.”

Anne tilted her head to the side, “I can only promise that after I have found out what it is about.”

Catalina looked like she was about to protest for a moment before her shoulders sagged and she sunk down on one of the chairs in the room. 

“It’s my soulmark.”

Anne sat down beside Catalina, silently noting how close they had become those last few weeks from where they were in their past lives. She didn’t dare to speak for fear that she would ruin whatever was happening at that very moment.

“My soulmate doesn’t know that I am her soulmate.”

“But how could someone be oblivious enough to miss that?” Anne questioned, “I mean if your mark is obvious enough for you to know that she’s your soulmate, shouldn’t it be for her as well?”

Catalina laughed, a cold, harsh and uncomfortably sad laugh that made Anne both want to cry and to hug Catalina. She did neither, simply patting her hand on Catalina’s shoulder awkwardly.

“Her soulmark could fit someone else as well,” Catalina explained, “she assumed that it was him.”

This time, Anne wrapped an arm around Catalina’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, “Why won’t you tell her? Doesn’t she deserve to know who her real soulmate is?”

Catalina looked at Anne contemplatively, “I just did.”


End file.
